jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tendge Nurrik
Biography The Begining Tendge was born on Kiffu in which his parents resided on at a young age tendge begain to show signs of force senstiveity one of such was when he was able to uses Phychometry with out even knowing what he was doing as well as this he had begain to develop a six sense. Soon after this on his third birthday tendge was taken to Coruscant to begain his path down to become a jedi in which he was at the time very excited in doing so. The Unexpected Surpise Once Tendge had started as a Jedi Initiate at the jedi temple it was soon to his surpise that he found that his cousin Rayon Nurrik was already at the temple undergoing training to also become a jedi which was a great surpise to tendge as he believe that Rayon would end up becomeing what his uncle was (Rayons father) and going down the path of becomeing heavy involved in crime. Tendge often as a Initiate spent time training and making sure that he was able to learn and develop his skill in the stance Shii-Cho it was at this time that Rayon and himself begain to develop a Force Bond , It was with in this that Tendge started to become more lonely and started to develop a dislike at the displine that the jedi use and began to feel that he was getting weak and being kept behide in his progress on becoming a more powerful jedi. A Fork In The Road As time begain to go on tendge begain to think that he was starting to be held back by the jedi and begain to distance himself from many of the jedi that he knew and trained with he begain to not follow the rules that was given by the jedi one of such he began to do was attacking the protcool droid which went around temple Tendge often started to destory the legs on the droid by pulling them off as well as hitting it with a lightsaber in which lead him to get demirts. he also tended to sneak out of the of the temple with other initiates on a regular bases to go in to the city. After a couple of months after begaining to feel as if the jedi where begainin to hold him back, Tendge was stood with Rayon at the front of the temple in which a bogan user begain to pace and start to thearten the two jedi initaites once rayon had gone to go get someones Tendge drew his saber ignited it attacking the bogan user who in turn ignited his own saber they started to attack each other in which Tendge was able to get the upperhand against the bogan user but as such the other jedi arrvial and started to pull tendge away as the bogan user had disappered however Tendge could sense him not listening to the jedi tendge moved his hood up running after the bogan user he ran thought the cowrds of the city finally finding the bogan user in which Tendge swiftly disabled before the jedi found them as such as the jedi started to order Tendge he snaped and fled up on to the rooftops however he was being followed by his cousin as he had forgotten that Rayon and himself had a force bond once that they had got up to the rooftops he turned around to face his cousin in which after he had a unleash rage at Rayon throwing him off the rooftop with out a second tought tendge disappered from sight. The Truth Depressing, Flithy, Dispair, The smell and the feeling of a cantina in the lower reachs courscant it can be sicking some times however these where the smell and feelins that Tendge has now begain to drown himself in as well as getting an addict for Neutron Pixie as such Tendge begain to grow more hateful toward people as he begain his downwards sprial in to becomeing in a criminal as well as overcomeing the quilt that he has killed his cousin (who had infact lived.) as he sat with in the Cantina listening to the house band play he saw two strange creatures sitting down at a table near to him. Almost instantly he manage to see that they where both carrying lightsabers at this moment Tendge started to black out the whole other people with in the cantina and focus on them a Small rabbit like creature a Kushiban and a Shistavanen Tendge watched them for a while as they began to chat at each other as they began to leave Tendge made a descion that would change his life up to there tendge began to follow them out of the cantina makeing sure not to attract there attention they began to walk down the lower streets of coruscant with tendge following behide with his hood up once arrvialing at a small hotel in the lower section tendge followed them inside in which he was suprised that they have disappered in to thin air. Once out of the hotel he began a other boreing walk which would lead him to somewhere of not any importance but at least he kept him from going insane of boredom but on the other hand this time he felt as if he was being followed by two being however ever time he looks around he saw no signs of anyone following believeing that he had just become paronoid he begain walking again when he was stoped in his tracks by two beginins who began to drag him in to a allyway.It had slip Tendge mind while he had been hiding out with in the lower sectors of coruscant he had also make trouble from himself the though started to flood though his mind on how he was going to get out of this one as the two begin then all of a sudden froze as if being in a statis it soon came to Tendge that they had infact been placed in to statis but by what? Upon looking around he saw that the Kushiban as well as the Shistavanen where standing at the end of the ally looking down at them before tendge had any chance of speaking he got asked why he had been following them two Tendge then went on to explain that he had saw that they where both carrying lightsabers and that he was intrested in what they where doing after a long line of questions asked which seemed to take on for a while Tendge was asked to follow them who had told there names as 'Kushi' as well as Havaak 'Wolfé' Mahova in which they begain to walk Tendge seemed to feel at peace with them and as such he was asked if he would like to be come a Apprentice only Havaak who relived himself as being a Jenesaarai Defender (Later on Immortal.) Tendge accpted this offer before the three of them disappering from sight. Mission To Kiffex A couple of months in to Tendges apprenticeship he was sent on his own to the planet of kiffex to follow up on some information that had found it way in to Jenesaarai hands. of a imperial base in which had become alot more actity over a small amount of time with this in mind Tendge got sent to see what was going on while the other Jenesaarais where on there own missions. TBD Powers & Abilities TBD Possessions. The knew items that tendge often carrys around with in his possessions are and include a SW-95 Message Transceiver, A Single Bladed Aqua Lightsaber A Holopad along with a Holorecorder along with a Holoprojector. He also has with in his poessions an A99 Aquata Breather Category:Characters